


Paige's Cousin is Derek's Type

by JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Amnesiac Stiles Stilinski, Covens, M/M, Magic-Users, Magical Paige, Magical Stiles Stilinski, No Incest, Older Stiles Stilinski, Polyamory, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Teen Derek, Teen Peter Hale, Time Travel, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-06 19:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11042547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen/pseuds/JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen
Summary: Stiles lands in an unfamiliar time and place, though with a nagging thought of how familiar everything is. But he only remembers his name(and nickname). The local coven that finds him takes him in and gives him to a host family until answers can come forth. In the mean time...it's a waiting game.Derek can't help but be attracted to Paige's cousin.





	1. Chapter 1

"How do I look?" Derek asked as he combed his fingers through his hair.

"Like a horny teenager." Peter drawled without looking up from his book. 

Derek glared at him. "I'm serious. Paige is going to get dropped off soon. All week-"

"Yes, yes, I know. Her new cousin has been dropping her off and you've got a huge boner for the guy. Trust me, Derek..we _all_ smell it. But it doesn't matter. All he cares about is Paige. He hasn't looked at you once. Face it. In high school you may rule like some entitled prince, but he's a high king not at all concerned with dealing with you."

"Those Game of Thrones books really up your alley, huh?" Derek deadpanned.

"Talia may be a pain to the neck but she does understand my literary taste, so I'll give her that."

"She's your sister and your Alpha." Derek reminded him with a pout. He was a momma's boy and when Peter talked like that...it riled Derek. It made him want to stand up for her. And he had his reasons, as he said. She was Peter's sister and Alpha. Respect was called for. 

Peter seemed to disagree because he rolled his eyes and corrected him. "She's my Alpha and my sister."

"Still the same thing." Derek told him, face scrunched up in slight confusion. 

"Well, maybe that's why Paige's cousin isn't into you." Peter said and caught Derek's full attention. If he knew more, he could fix whatever he was doing wrong. And Peter, asshole that he was, was right most of the time. "You're an idiot. Paige is smart. No wonder it never worked out with you two. Now, come on. You'll be late for class."

"Paige isn't here yet." Derek protested. 

Peter sighed, "I'll see you at lunch then. Don't be late. Talia seems to think I have any say in your actions. If you get in trouble, I will too. And unlike you, I have plans this weekend."

"Rude." Derek called after him sounding insulted. 

* * *

 

"You know you don't have to keep driving me to school." Paige said as Stiles parked in an empty space.  
  
He smiled at her and asked, "What? Embarrassed by me?"

"No." She punched him gently in their teasing brotherly/sisterly way. "I just...you could be..."

"Trying to unlock my memories?" He asked with a tired smile. 

Stiles had arrived on the last waning moon. It was a big deal in her coven. Stiles seemed to be a very powerful spark that literally fell out of the sky. No one had any explanation, and with Stiles's memory missing almost everything other than his nickname...they had nothing to go on. Due to his physical characteristics, Paige's family unit was chosen to be Stiles's host family.

Paige was newly introduced to magic herself. She was so new to magic that she was lucky if she could get something to levitate. Stiles has been helping her as best as he could, but it was still a work in progress. Not that Paige was a bad student, or that Stiles was a bad teacher it was just...Stiles didn't _remember_! He was power and his powers came from instinct and thought. Without spells or incantations or rituals. It was amazing and terrifying. Luckily for Stiles, Paige's coven was very peaceful and didn't like trouble. 

When Stiles first arrived and after he had a day or two to gather himself, he did try to figure out what happened to him. To bring out any memories through magic or smells or anything else...but nothing. It got tiring. So he focused on Paige. Helping her but it soon turned from helping with magic to helping her with school and personal teenage stuff. Stiles was only a few years older...he wasn't sure exactly how many but he doesn't feel older than twenty.

"It's just...you wake up from nightmares. And sometimes when you think no one is looking you look...scared. I just...I could take a few days off and help..?" She asked more than stated. Stiles smiled at her and leaned over to hug her.

"You're really sweet, kid. But you can't use my amnesia to skip school. We'll tackle it this weekend if it makes you feel better. For now, try to focus. Science projects are happening and you need to be on top of your game or else you'll get stuck in with a crappy topic. Now go. Your friend's already waiting for you."

Paige looked to where Stiles was pointing and saw Derek. When Derek caught the staring, he straightened his back, wove his hand through his hair, and smiled his best charming smile. Paige rolled her eyes and looked at Stiles. "Oh he's waiting alright...but not for me. I'll see you at lunch?"

"I'll be there with your favorite." Stiles promised. 

* * *

 

"Derek. I am _trying_ to enjoy my food." Peter complained. 

" _And_?" Derek raised an eyebrow at his uncle.

"I can't do that when you're being such a brood."

"Paige isn't here yet."

Peter sighed, "You need more friends...or better yet, a different fixation since Paige isn't your friend."

"I-" Derek was cut off when Paige popped out of seemingly nowhere. "Paige!"

"I need your help." She said seriously. She eyed Peter warily. She then closed her eyes as she thought over her options, not really liking them. 

"With what?" Derek asked, spine straightening, ready to jump into action. 

"Calm down Derek. I'm sure whatever homework assignment she forgot to do isn't so dire. Calm down pre-Ivy Leagues. It's not that important." Peter said dismissively. Derek was blushing and glaring at Peter heatedly. 

"It's not about school. I need your..." she looked around before leaning in closer and whispering. "Your _werewolf_ abilities."

That made both Derek and Peter tense. Before Derek could come up with some bogus reply and try to wave it off, Peter place a hand over his mouth and glared at Paige. "What do you want, witch?"

"Peter!" Derek growled...like literally. 

Which made Peter give him a deadpanned expression and then sighed dramatically, "You really haven't noticed she's a witch? I don't mean by attitude...I mean an actual witch. Pointy hats and broom sticks."

"We don't fly, jackass. Now will you help me or not?" She demanded to Peter since it seemed like he was the one in charge at the table. 

"Depends-"  
"Yes!"

The Hales glared at each other before Derek turned to Paige and asked with genuine concern. For the moment ignoring the fact that Paige knew he was a werewolf and the fact that she was apparently a witch. "What's wrong?"

"It's Stiles...my cousin. He's missing." She told Derek, him being the more empathizing of the two. 

"He was fine this morning. He's an adult. Are you sure he's not just fucking someone and forgot about you for a moment?" Peter asked, which gained him twin glares.

"Stiles's...situation is complicated. He doesn't stray far from the coven...from me. We text constantly. He always brings me lunch. I texted and called him. No answer. No one else from my coven has seen him." Paige explains. 

"It's not that weird. Like I said...he's a guy. He's an adult. I'm sure he just lost his phone or the battery died." Peter drawled out and went back to his lunch. 

"Stiles isn't like that. And if you must know...he just kind of appeared one night. No memories, but a lot of mojo. He _could_ be fine and with a dead phone. Or he could have had an episode and is now in a coma or something....or worse. Captured by hunters or someone who means him harm."

Derek was about to speak but Peter butted in. "If it's _hunter_ serious, you'll need our Alpha's permission before we can help."

"I don't know _if_ it is hunter serious, but I don't have that sort of time!" Paige exclaimed. It gained her a few looks but after some glaring they all turned away.

"My mom will tota-" Derek began but was once again cut short by Peter.

"We'll help." Peter said with a smirk. "But I want to have a chat with this now more interesting cousin of yours when we find him."

Paige took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay good. I don't have a car which is another big reason why I came to you guys. Come on."

Peter and Derek followed and once they reached Peter's car, Paige took out something from her backpack. A red hoody. "I like to borrow his hoody cos it's comfy. But he's worn it since he got here."

"Ew." Peter commented dryly. 

"It's been _washed_." Paige exasperated. "He's just worn it the most. His scent is strongest on it. Here." She said as she gave it to Peter. "I've got a map here of places I think are a good places to check." Paige said as she rummaged through her bag. 

Meanwhile Peter took some whiffs from sweater before passing it to Derek and he mumbled. "Don't get a boner."

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Anything?" Paige asked. They stopped in a clearing after the boys noses caught a scent of Stiles that way. She kept texting him, but there was both no answer and random cell service dropping.

"It's here..." Derek muttered.

"But?" Paige coaxed.

"The wind is acting up today. Storm's a comin'...well, there's also been a few showers so the scent is very light. And...it's _weird_." Peter explained, making a face at the last word.

"Weird how?" Paige asked as she focused on the older Hale.

"Unlike Derek, I've been on a few... _hunting_ trips with my sister and older siblings. I've learned and nearly mastered tracking." Peter said smugly.

"If you're so good, why haven't we found him yet?" Paige deadpanned.

Derek smirked while he waited for his uncle to reply.

Peter gave them an unimpressed look. "His scent is strongest near the woods, so logic dictates that he bust be here. Or have passed through. But there's not sign of humans passing through here. No broken branches, no stopped through grass, no foot prints...and yes, the winds are making it hard to pinpoint his location but it should be so... _confusing_."

"Stiles is magic. You might want to factor that into your tracking." Paige told him.

Peter gave a deep sigh. "Can't you do a locator spell and end this for us?"

Paige blushed a bit as she looked away from the wolves and into the forest in hopes of finding her cousin. "No. I'm...I'm new to the whole magic thing. Locator spells are way above what I can do."

"Greeeeat." Peter drawled.

"Don't listen to him. Just because you can't do it yet doesn't mean you won't be able to." Derek tried to comfort her, sensing her sad like emotions about not being able to do more to find Stiles.

"Yes, let's just hope that by that time, the hunters have tired of doing whatever it is hunters do to magic users. Come on...school hours will be over soon. If we don't find him before that, we have to go home." Peter said as he led the way to where the scent seemed to be strongest.

"What? You're just going to leave after school's over?" Paige demanded as she followed him, Derek close behind.

"My sister is very protective of her cubs. If I don't get Derek home on time, she'll be pissed. Even more so when she realizes what we're doing." Peter replied.

"We don't even know if hunters are involved. Mom will understand." Derek said determinedly.

"Sure. You'd think that, momma's boy." Peter scoffed. He saw Derek's face turn red at the mention of being a momma's boy.

"She will! We're in our territory after all!" Derek insisted.

"Just barely. But not really." Peter answered as he looked around.

Before anyone could say anything, thunder rumbled overhead. They shared another look between the three.

"If it rains again, we'll lose the scent completely." Derek knew at least that much when it came to tracking.

Peter nodded. "Then let's hurry."

* * *

 

  _"Stiles?"_

_"Stiles can you hear us?"_

_"Stiles if you can hear us...we're here...we're looking...but you have to reach out to us...please reach out..."_

_"Son...please come home."_

* * *

 

"I...I think I caught something!" Derek cried as he ran towards the scent that matched the owner of the hoody.

"Derek!" Paige yelled after him.

"Damn it!" Peter cursed before he ran after him, Paige trying to keep up. "Derek!"

They ran for a few minutes before they caught up to Derek. He was frozen in place staring at a single spot. Paige stopped and stood by Derek's left side, Peter the same by his right.

"Is this normal?" Derek asked.

"Define normal" Peter stated. They found Paige's cousin, Stiles, but not in a way they'd thought they'd find him.

Stiles was laying on top of a giant tree stump that was covered in vines. It was almost like they were blanketing him, keeping him secure to the stump.

Paige took a step forward and reached out to rip off the vines when Peter's hand clutched her wrist. She looked at him with a questioning gaze.

"Don't."

"Why not?" She demanded.

Peter grabbed a random rock on the ground and tossed it towards the stump. A loose vine magically awoke to block the rock.

"Wha...how...what just happened?" Derek asked with widened eyes. He was used to werewolf stuff. Magic? Not so much.

"You sense that?" Peter asked him.

Derek nodded, and so did Paige.

"There's an energy coming from it...strong." She stated.

"Yeah...it's kinda keeping me on edge." Derek complained, not liking this odd feeling.

"That fact that both werewolves and a witch can sense it, despite different levels of status and power," Peter commented since he knew his and Derek's power levels differed and that Paige wasn't exactly the strongest of her coven. "It means it's really powerful."

"Is it harming him?" Paige asked with worry.

"No. I don't think so...it seems to actually be-" Peter began but Derek finished.

"Protecting him."

"From what?" Paige asked, looking around for any signs of danger.

"Though it seems to be a magical tree stump, I doubt it's a magical _talking_ tree stump." Peter paused before he added. "If it _is_ , I don't care anymore, I am _out_ of here!"

"Still, what possible dangers is it protecting Stiles from?" Derek asked.

"I only sense us. So god only know." Peter said.

"Do we call for help now?" Paige asked, taking out her phone.

"You got any cell service out here?" Peter asked in turn.

Paige frowned. "No."

"We're too far from a cell tower and the winds are picking up...storm will be here any minute." Peter answered.

"We have to get him out of here. He may be a magic user, but he has a human immune system. Going to get help and leaving him in the rain is a really bad idea!" Paige exclaimed.

"Sher's right." Derek told Peter as he extended his claws to tell them his idea without actually using words.

Peter sighed deeply but extended his own claws as well. He and Derek approached carefully, shared a look before each clawing at the vines. They tried attacking back but they worked together and managed to get Stiles free. That's when they noticed that Stiles was injured.

"He's hurt." Peter said as his hand reached to Stiles's shirt and lifted it. There was a gash to the side that looked as nasty as it smelled.

"Oh my god! We gotta get him help!" Paige said as she rushed over and looked at the wound herself.

"Come on. The storm's going to hit very soon. We don't want to let the tires get stuck in mud half way through." Peter said as he and Derek carried Stiles between them.

Once they were back in Peter's car, Paige and Derek got Stiles into the backseat and kept him steady. Paige took off her sweater and pressed it against the wound so it wouldn't bleed out anymore while Derek drew pain away from Stiles. Peter drove as carefully, but as fast as he could while putting the heater on to the highest setting since Stiles seemed ice cold.

There was a groan some time later, and Stiles' eyes opened. They were glossy and unfocused but they locked on to Derek's. They stared at each other for a long moment before Stiles said his name...and it carried far more familiarity than it should have. " _Derek_." Like a prayer, so full of hope.

From his place in the driver's seat, Peter watched this through the rear view mirror with a raised eyebrow. Well, that was curious. He thought. Though he didn't want to think about it too much....or the emotions that came with that thought.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I want it to be a Sterek but...maybe it'll turn out to be a Steter? I'm not sure so I'll be tagging both...because there will be both. Endgame though? idk.
> 
> *Update*  
> So yeah, I don't know how long this story will be, but it'll be long enough that the Stetek(Derek/Stiles/Peter[no incest]) comes into play naturally and gets really worked out since it's not every day people decide to share a love.(Especially two people with the attitudes of Peter and Derek)


End file.
